


It's a start

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Based on prompts, F/M, trying to fix today's clip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Prompts:“since julie likes to pretend he died, could you please write something with yousef reaching out to sana after he somehow finds out what happened? texting her to see if she’s ok, her like why do you care, the fact that you’re dating my friend doesn’t make us friends, and yousef like wwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa”“ fix-it for the girl squad, they ask her why she did it, Sana think she needs to apologize but once she’s explained the girl squad apologizes for not listening or realizing something was wrong, also maybe she and Noora talk about Yousef and you slip in some Yousana somewhere in this mess of a prompt as well.”





	It's a start

**_“I promise. We’ll be there”_** Chris said before hanging up the phone.

Sana could feel the tears rolling down her face and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She turned around to look at the window once again and she froze when she saw him. Outside her window, on the grass, Yousef was standing looking right at her. She noticed the exact moment when he realized she was crying. He saw his eyes widening, his lips forming a line, his hands turning into fists.

She quickly turned around hoping that he would let it be, but of course, he wouldn’t.

 ** _“Sana!”_** she heard him calling her **_“Sana, wait!”_**

She stood still in her place, her back still to the window.

 ** _“Sana, please look at me”_** he must’ve approached her ‘cause he sounded closer **_“Sana”_**

She took a deep breath and turned around slowly, her face still wet from the tears.

 ** _“Why are you crying?”_** he asked

He was now on the other side of her window.

 ** _“It’s none of your business”_** she said dryly

**_“I’m worried about you”_ **

She just looked at him and stayed quiet

 ** _“Do you want to talk about it?”_** he asked **_“Maybe it’ll make you feel better”_**

**_“It won’t”_ **

**_“Sana, you can keep all to yourself, you will explode. You need to talk to someone”_ **

**_“And that someone is you?”_ **

**_“I don’t see anyone else around here”_** he said shrugging

**_“Why are you even here?”_ **

**_“I’m meeting Elias but he hasn’t arrived yet, your mom said I could wait here”_** he said and she just nodded **_“Come out so we can talk”_**

Again she just stared at him

**_“Come on, you’ll feel better”_ **

She sighed. Why not? She couldn’t feel any worse than she already did. And as much as it hurt her, she had to get used to see him and talk to him, he was her brother’s best friend and…and he was Noora’s boyfriend, if there was any chance Noora and her could still be friends, she would have to deal with him too.

**_“Fine”_ **

 -x-

He was sitting on the grass when she arrived. He looked up at her and smiled when he saw that she wasn’t crying anymore. She didn’t return the smile but she sat down next to him on the grass.

**_“Okay, tell me who made you cry so I can kick their ass”_ **

Sana wanted to laugh at the irony, his girlfriend was one of the people that had made her cry.

 ** _“It’s just some stuff with my friends”_** she said

**_“Well, I’m listening”_ **

**_“I…I guess I’ll start from the beginning”_** she sighed **_“I found out that this girl, Sara, was planning on throwing me out of the bus”_**

**_“I thought you were the bus boss”_ **

**_“I thought so too. But they’re more and have more power so they could throw me if they wanted to. So I left before she could.”_ **

**_“And your friends stayed?”_ **

**_“They don’t know why I did it. The thing is that…after leaving the bus I found out that Sara had been saying nasty stuff about me and my friends, and even her friends. She had told Isak…”_ **

**_“Even’s boyfriend”_** he said more as a statement than as a question

“ ** _Yes, Even’s boyfriend. He had these conversations with Sara where she said all these things about everyone and I took pictures of the messages without Isak knowing. And then…then I made a fake instagram account and posted them. Not the ones about my friends though, I didn’t want them to feel humiliated”_**

**_“And did you post the ones about yourself?”_ **

**_“Yes…I thought it would be a good plan so I wouldn’t get caught”_ **

**_“Was that the only reason?”_ **

**_“What do you mean?”_** she asked frowning

**_“You said you didn’t post the ones about your friends because you didn’t want them to feel humiliated, yet you posted the ones about you. Did you think like you deserved to feel that way?”_ **

**_“No…I…I just…”_** Sana was speechless, that thought had crossed her mind sometimes and she didn’t expect him to see through her that way

**_“Sana, you know you don’t deserve to be treated that way, right? You deserve to be loved and accepted just the way you are”_ **

**_“I know…”_ **

**_“Do you?”_ **

**_“This is not about that…it’s just”_** she shook her head and continued with her story **_“after creating the account I felt bad and I deleted it but the damage was already done. The pepsimax girls thought Vilde had been the one behind the account and made one to bully her, they posted pictures and videos of her. Do you know that Hei Briskeby video of yours? The one with the nudes for nudes and Elias?”_**

**_“Yeah…I didn’t know you watched our videos”_ **

**_“The point is…They made a screenshot of it and tagged Vilde’s boyfriend to make him think that she had cheated on him with Elias”_ **

**_“But she didn’t”_ **

**_“I know and now Magnus, her boyfriend, knows too but for a while Vilde thought he was going to break up with her. I was ready to confess everything, it wasn’t fair to Vilde but then…Then Isak took the blame for me”_ **

**_“He did?”_ **

**_“Yeah, he figured out that I was behind the Sara account and he took the blame for me. The pepsimax girls apologized to Vilde and wanted to forget about everything but my friends, they wanted to tell the school. Isak could get expelled for something he didn’t do. So I told them the truth”_ **

**_“You told them everything you’ve told me?”_ **

**_“No, I told them that I was behind the Sara account. And they…they’re so mad at me, they won’t talk to me”_** Sana felt the tears coming to her eyes again ****

**_“Sana…”_ **

**_“They hate me…Chris is the only one talking to me but Eva, Vilde and…_** ”she hesitated before saying the name **_“and Noora”_**

She looked at him waiting for a reaction to that name, but all he did was stare at her with the same worried face

“ ** _They won’t talk to me”_** she finished

 ** _“Have they even asked you why you did it?”_** he asked

She shook her head no and blinked letting the tears come out

 ** _“Well, if they don’t care enough to ask you how you are and why you did it, then they don’t deserve you, neither of them”_** he said

She looked at him kind of confused as to why he was talking about the girls like that, especially about Noora.

 ** _“Please don’t cry”_** he whispered

He moved his hand from his lap to her face, stopping in the air before touching her. He looked at her, waiting for her permission to touch her. She closed her eyes and nodded slightly. He took it as a confirmation and gently wiped away the tears from her face. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with a mix of concern and tender. She bit her lip feeling her heart pounding fast on her chest at the proximity.

 ** _“Sana?”_** she heard a girl voice saying

She looked to her side and saw the girls, Vilde, Eva, Chris and Noora, standing in her backyard. Elias was with them. She stood up quickly taking a few steps back so several meters would separate her and Yousef.

 ** _“Are we interrupting?”_** Elias asked **_“I found the girls on the door and let them in”_**

 ** _“No, no, you’re not interrupting anything. We were just talking”_** Sana explained abruptly, she focused on Noora then **_“There was nothing going on, we were just talking, I promise, we were just talking”_**

 ** _“Okay? You don’t need to explain anything to me”_** Noora said confused

 ** _“I just don’t want you to think that I would do anything with your boyfriend behind your back”_** Sana explained

 ** _“My what?”_** Noora blurted out

 ** _“What did you just say?”_** Yousef asked standing up

 ** _“Noora? Are you dating Yousef and you didn’t tell us?”_** Vilde asked

 ** _“No, I’m not dating Yousef, I’m not dating anyone”_** Noora said

 ** _“But I thought…”_** Sana said confused looking from Noora to Yousef and then back to Yousef

 ** _“Sana…”_** Yousef started but she interrupted him

 ** _“Why are you here?”_** she asked the girls

 ** _“We wanted to talk to you”_** Eva said

 ** _“Yousef, let’s leave the girls alone”_** Elias said

**_“But…”_ **

**_“Yousef, come on”_ **

He followed his friend out of the backyard, turning around to give Sana a last look before leaving.

 ** _“We’re here because we don’t want to be angry with you without knowing why you did what you did”_** Eva explained once the boys left

 ** _“Sana, we’ve noticed for awhile that you were changing, that something was wrong with you and we know we should’ve asked sooner, but we’re here now, we want to know why were you acting like that”_** Noora added

 ** _“Sara was going to throw me out of the bus”_** Sana said

 ** _“What?”_** Chris said

**_“I heard the pepsimax girls talking about it”_ **

**_“Why didn’t you tell us?”_** Vilde asked

**_“Because…because I didn’t know if you already knew…”_ **

**_“You thought we wanted you out?”_** Eva asked **_“Why would you think that?”_**

**_“You seemed to be having fun with them, you seemed to like them more than you liked me”_ **

**_“Sana, you’re our friend, yes the pepsimax are fun, but you’re our friend”_** Chris said

**_“I just…I didn’t want to give her the chance to humiliate me so I left the bus, but then I found those texts between Sara and Isak, and I swear, Isak didn’t know anything about it, it was all me”_ **

**_“You wanted revenge on Sara for trying to leave you out?”_** Noora tried to understand

 ** _“Yes…and no. I wanted you to see what kind of person she is”_** Sana explained **_“Vilde, Eva…Sara also wrote things about you two”_**

 ** _“Why didn’t you post them?”_** Vilde asked

**_“Because I didn’t want people to make fun of you, I was trying to protect you and instead of that I was the reason the girls made that account about you, Vilde”_ **

**_“Hey, Sana that wasn’t your fault”_** Eva said **_“The pepsimax did that on their own”_**

 ** _“Yes Sana, that’s not why we’re angry”_** Vilde said

**_“Then, why are you angry?”_ **

**_“Because you didn’t trust us. You chose hate over us”_** Noora said

 ** _“You should’ve told us about Sara when you found out, you didn’t have to go through that alone”_** Eva said

 ** _“And we’re sorry Sana, we should’ve noticed that you were suffering”_** Chris added

 ** _“I’m not the most opened person…”_** Sana said shrugging

 ** _“That’s not an excuse. We’re your friends, we’re supposed to notice when something is bothering you”_** Noora said

 ** _“We’re sorry Sana”_** Eva added

 ** _“I’m so sorry too, I should’ve told you sooner”_** Sana said

 ** _“Maybe we can start again? Try to be better?”_** Noora offered

 ** _“We can start by looking for a nice van for the 5 of us”_** Vilde said

 ** _“I thought you didn’t want a van”_** Sana said

 ** _“I don’t care anymore, the point is to be together”_** Vilde smiled

 ** _“Okay, group hug”_** Eva said opening her arms

All the girls embraced each other tightly. They pulled away laughing and sat on the grass.

 ** _“Hey Sana?”_** Noora said **_“Did you really think I was dating Yousef?”_**

 ** _“I saw you two kissing at SYNG”_** she admitted **_“And then I found out you met each other last week”_**

**_“That’s what you meant with “the thing with Yousef”, didn’t you?”_ **

**_“Yes…what did you think I was referring to?”_ **

**_“I thought he had told you he likes you”_** Noora said shrugging

 ** _“Wh…wh..what? what? Why would you think that?”_** Sana stuttered

**_“Sana, I kissed him at SYNG, he just kissed me back for a moment but then he pushed me away. He said he was sorry and that he couldn’t do it. Then he asked me to meet and he told me that he didn’t feel anything about me, that he liked you”_ **

**_“He said that?”_** Sana asked blushing

Noora nodded smiling

**_“I was so shocked when you told me you didn’t like him back but now I get it, you thought I was dating him”_ **

**_“I did…”_ **

**_“So you like him?”_** Eva asked smiling

Sana just looked at her and bit her lip

 ** _“Ohhhh Sana is going to have a boyfriend!”_** Vilde teased her

**_“Nei Vilde”_ **

****

**_-x-_ **

The girls left not long after that. They still had a lot of things to work out between them but at least it was a start.

She closed the front door after they left and turned around to go to her bedroom. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him standing in the hallway.

 ** _“You scared me!”_** she said

 ** _“Did you really think I was dating Noora?”_** Yousef asked her

 ** _“She already explained it to me, I’m sorry I made assumptions”_** she said looking at the floor

**_“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me these past few weeks?”_ **

She looked up at him and nodded

**_“I saw you kissing her”_ **

**_“That kiss didn’t mean anything. I was…I was confused and I thought, I thought it would be easier for me if I just forgot about you”_** he explained **_“But then I realized that I didn’t want to give up on you”_**

 ** _“It really hurt me…and then I found out you were meeting her”_** she said

**_“I only met her to…”_ **

**_“To tell her that you like me”_** she interrupted him

He widened his eyes and opened his mouth blushing.

**_“Well…yeah”_ **

**_“Do you really feel that?”_ **

**_“Yes, I like you Sana”_** he said looking at her eyes.

She smiled at him and was about to say something when Elias entered the hallway putting his jacket on and looking at his phone

 ** _“Yousef, Adam and the boys are here, come on”_** he said **_“Oh Sana, I didn’t see you there. Everything okay, here? Your friends already left?”_**

 ** _“Yeah, everything’s fine”_** she said

 ** _“Cool”_** he nodded **_“Come on bro, they’re waiting for us”_**

 ** _“Sure”_** Yousef said following his friend and walking past Sana

 ** _“Hey Yousef”_** she called after him making him turn around to look at her

**_“Yeah?”_ **

**_“Me too”_** she said smiling before turning around, leaving a very happy Yousef and a very confused Elias behind her.

She entered her room, sat on the bed and smiled to herself.

Just like with the girls, she had taken a step forward with Yousef. And just like with the girls there were still a lot of things to solve, but it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that all this can't be solved in a conversation but it's a start  
> thank you for reading   
> hope you've liked it :)♥


End file.
